Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?
by fanatic-esined
Summary: I'm Cody Martin and my life with Bailey is all great, but lately we've been quite busy with our commitments in school. I'm afraid our schedules or someone will come between us.
1. Chapter 1

**Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?  
Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Five days to the big event. I should be feeling confident and prepared to take the other team down. For goodness sake, I'm the president of the Math Club, Science Club, and Scholars' program, so why am I getting the jitter bugs just days before the big Science Decathlon? I'm Cody Martin, and I seriously need a study break before my head hurts any further and stomach is feeling all upside down. I shut the huge encyclopaedia that I spent the whole afternoon in the library reading, and rested my head back on the board of my arm chair.

All of a sudden, I felt a grip from behind, hugging me close to the source of warm. My sudden jolt was soothed by the strawberry shampoo scent that greatly helped to calm my nerves, and all my troubles seem so far away. I embraced the warm, pulling my girlfriend from behind to face me and hugged her yet again which she happily returned.

_Someone seems to be in a happy mood_, I thought.

Bailey seemed to have read my thought, "You won't believe what just happened!"

I like it when she gets all excited, pumped up. Her cheeks turn to a light shade of pink, her bangs get all messy but yet still attractive, and her eyes filled with sparkle like a little kid given a full month of Christmas presents. I decided not to ruin her excitement and just let her share her news.

"I won the female lead role in the upcoming school play! I didn't think I'll get it since I never had any acting background like those students from drama club, but I went in and gave my best shot and not forgetting the days I spent memorising the whole script even though we only have to act from one small scene, and – "

She would have gone on if I didn't cut in. That's yet another reason about her that I like. She tends to rant when she gets excited or angry too, and it's cute that she can forget to breathe when ranting. And at times like this, I get to do my part as a boyfriend.

I leaned forward and closed the gap, giving her a peck on her lips.

Bailey raised her eyebrows at me as we parted, as if questioning my reason for interrupting her.

I smiled and reply a very familiar phrase, "Well, I had to stop you from babbling".

Bailey giggled and hooked her arm in mine, leading me to the sofa at the end of the study corner. As we settled into the comfy sofa, she leaned her head on my shoulder while her arm still stayed grip on mine. At times like this, it always felt like the world stop spinning and we were very much caught up in our own world. Even though neither of us spoke, we knew we enjoyed each other's company.

School term just began and we were both highly committed in our own activities. At the thought of that, I stared at Bailey, "Honey, with you at school play and me being busy with the decathlon, there's no way we can find time to spend with each other."

Bailey looked longingly at me before replying, "Cody, we've been through busier times, like those weeks where we both had to work and our extra enrichment lessons after school made break time the only time we could spend together. We've survived that, and this won't be a problem. Trust me, trust _us_." With that Bailey leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Cody, you're the man! I don't understand how you can be so benevolent, allowing other guys to make out with your girl. Dude, I admire your confidence," Marcus gave me a pat on the back as he spoke.

However, I merely shot Marcus a questioning look, unable to follow. Marcus seemed to have realise he said something that should be kept a secret, for he tried to hurried off but I noticed right away as he stumbled over his own feet and nearly tripped. I caught hold of him and held firmly, turning him around and began questioning him.

"Uhhhh –" it was all that he could say as I shot him my threatening looks.

"Well, you see, the thing is that," he began, but quite slowly and kept stuttering away, "Maybe you should ask Bailey instead. Oh and don't tell her you heard it from me?"

I'm Cody Martin, and I won't take no for an answer.

After much interrogation, and probably because I never let go of his shirt since the moment he tried to scoot off, he pretty much gave in and ranted it all out.

Apparently, Bailey is going to be kissed by some dude acting as Romeo in the school play, and no way did Bailey mention anything about this to me that day! Wait, the school play is Romeo and Juliet? Oh no no no, that's not just _any_ school play, it's a romance and tragedy play that _my_ Bailey is taking part in! How could she do this to me? Well the least she could do was tell me about _that_ scene! I've got to talk to her!

* * *

_A/N: Hi all, thanks for reading. I know it's a little short but I'll still love to hear your comments :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

I'm finally updating. I've been on fanfic daily but haven't had quite the motivation to write. I wrote this quite some time ago and decided maybe to just post it and finish up this story before starting on another.

I've been feeling quite sad since Breakup in Paris episode but I can't wait for season 3 to start. What about you? It'll be great if you click the button that says 'Review'. Love to hear from you guys.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Recap:_

_Apparently, Bailey is going to be kissed by some dude acting as Romeo in the school play, and no way did Bailey mention anything about this to me that day! Wait, the school play is Romeo and Juliet? Oh no no no, that's not just any school play, it's a romance and tragedy play that my Bailey is taking part in! How could she do this to me? Well the least she could do was tell me about that scene! I've got to talk to her!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

I sprinted off to the school hall, making quite a big entrance as I hurriedly pushed open the doors and stormed right up to Bailey as the drama club was in the middle of rehearsals. Bailey was lying down on a make-shift table as apparently the props were all still in the works. I ran up on stage, avoiding the stares of the director, the crew, and the cast members and stared down at Bailey. She was quite shocked at my appearance, getting up from the table hurriedly, making a quick apology and asked for a 5 minutes break from the rest of the cast before dragging me off to a corner for a confrontation.

Amazingly, she wasn't angry at my gesture of interrupting her rehearsals, instead she pulled me into a hug and spoke, "You came to see my rehearsal? That's _so_ sweet of you. I know this is not exactly spending time with each other, but at least we're in the same place seeing each other right?"

"Oh don't you sweet talk me now!" I just couldn't contain my frustration any longer.

I could tell Bailey was surprised by my outburst, given the blank look on her face.

The right thing to do was to count to ten, stay calm, release my clenching fist and talk to Bailey nicely, also apologizing for my outburst. However, at that moment Timothy from drama club, who I heard from Marcus, is portraying the role of _Romeo_ came strutting into the school hall. He gave his ever charming grin, earning smiles from the smitten girls in the drama crew which merely just made me more pissed than ever. Seeing him in person allowed me to envision how he was going to win Bailey's heart and make out with Bailey while I sat helplessly amongst the crowd. I was fuming with anger.

I was brought back to my surroundings with Bailey's touch. "Cody," she spoke softly but audibly. "Is everything alright?"

Her expression was filled with concern, worried if I've been too stressed up about the decathlon, but here I am, shouting at her.

"You, and _that_ guy! I know everything that's going on here! Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't help it but ranted my anger on her.

Bailey definitely caught on.

"You really want to know why I didn't tell you? 'Cos I know this is how you'll act if I told you!" Bailey spoke to me. She tried to keep her voice down, hoping not to stir the attention of the rest of the crew in the school hall.

It's not that I wanted to make a scene, but rather I had to get my point across!

"Well looks like trying to keep it a secret didn't work did it? Or did you just plan on not telling me at all, right up till the moment on the actual day when I'm seated at the audience and I get the best surprise of my life, seeing my girlfriend making out with some dude!"

"Cody," she sighed. "I really wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. You're always so insecure about these stuff and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. See it from my point of view, what if you had to tell me instead?" Bailey's words echoed through my mind.

Okay, now that really stings because I know I'm wrong and she's right but there was no way I'm backing out of this argument!

"So you think I'm insecure? Well whatever, what's done cannot be undone. Enjoy your rehearsals with _Mr. Romeo_!" I said before turning away.

"Yeah that's _so_ you, I knew you were going to react like this. You're _so_ immature sometimes!" Bailey shouted back at me, this time earning the stares of everyone in the hall.

I took a few steps forward before pausing to ponder. For someone as smart as me, I sure didn't think before I speak. I knew what I had to do. I turned around, wanting to apologize, saying _I'm sorry, I shouldn't let my jealousy get over me. Will you forgive me?_ But guess what, Bailey wasn't behind me. She sure scooted fast away from me and was with her cast members, standing real close to _Mr. Romeo_, smiling and giggling away to a joke he just made. My blood boiled again, but I knew there was nothing I could do at that moment. I'm quite sure she just did that on purpose to annoy me further, as I saw her glance at me before I headed for the door.

* * *

"Oh Romeo, you're the most charming guy in the whole kingdom. Take me away; take me far far away from here."

"Oh Bailey, I'm your prince and I'm here to make your wish a reality but are you sure you're willing to leave this kingdom? What about Cody, isn't he your one true love?"

"No, times have changed. You are my one true love Romeo, it's you, always been you. Cody is nothing more than an immature, insecure, bratty hooligan."

With a swift move, Romeo hoisted Bailey up the horse, and they rode away from the kingdom. Romeo turned back to take one last look at the kingdom, but Bailey spun him around, getting his full attention before leaning in for a kiss and they rode into the sunset.

"Can you explain to Aaron why electrons are negative?"

I heard someone calling out to me but my mind has wondered too far away.

"Cody, are you listening to me? Cody?"

"NO! Don't kiss him, don't leave me behind!" I spoke as my mind was still in the dream.

"Cody Martin! Get your head up from the table now!" Mr Letterman, our science decathlon coach, said before banging his fist on my table.

I should be quite embarrassed about what I just ranted out in my sleep, but the pain from Bailey leaving me for Romeo felt so real that I just couldn't get my mind straight to answer Mr Letterman.

"No, I mean yes. Yes, I'm listening to you." That was a close save before Mr Letterman whacks my head with our newly bought science encyclopaedia. Now that really hurts.

"Mr Martin, I understand you teens are in the best state of your life. Engaging in relationships, all about the puppy love, BUT," his words came booming down at me. "YOU NEED TO BE FOCUS IF YOU WANT TO WIN. DO YOU WANT TO WIN CODY? WELL DO YOU?"

"Since Cody is unavailable for comment, all of you will spend the weekend doing for me a one thousand words report on how to stay focus and prepared for the decathlon. Maybe one of your reports can help Cody," Mr Letterman announced to the class, earning groans and stares that looks like daggers aimed towards me.

This was the first time I noticed my team mates staring at me. Their faces held the expressions of anger, disappointment and hope. Mostly disappointed that their team leader, that's me, is so out of game, so out of focus, and will just cause them their victory. However, there was hope in their eyes as well. They hoped that it is just a phase I'm going through and they really hope I won't let them down.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: _

_This was the first time I noticed my team mates staring at me. Their faces held the expressions of anger, disappointment and hope. Mostly disappointed that their team leader, that's me, is so out of game, so out of focus, and will just cause them their victory. However, there was hope in their eyes as well. They hoped that it is just a phase I'm going through and they really hope I won't let them down._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Cody. Hey Cody. Hello, anybody home?" Marcus said as he waved him hand in front of me.

I blinked and looked up, "Hey Marcus, didn't see you here."

"Erm Cody, I have been sitting here talking to you for the last five minutes. When you didn't reply to my question I kind of realised that you weren't listening. So what's up? Don't tell me the sky," Marcus laughed at his own joke but stopped when he realised I didn't catch on.

"I can't focus preparing for my decathlon as I'm busy worrying that Romeo will steal Bailey away from me and my decathlon team hates me!"

"That's easy to solve! Just get rid of the problem. And by problem, I mean Romeo."

"How? I can't just _get rid_ of him; he needs to be there for the play! I wish I could replace him but I'm spending all my weeknights at decathlon preparation!" I sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry my good man, I have a plan!" Marcus wrapped him arms around Cody's shoulder and grinned mischievously.

Marcus is right; I have to do something about it, I can't afford to lose Bailey.

* * *

"Cody Martin! What are you doing?" Bailey screamed at me.

All eyes were on me as I looked around. Okay not a good sight, I was sitting on _Mr Romeo_, or rather I landed on him. Let me take you back to what happened a moment before this.

"_I managed to sneak a script from one of the crew members and it says here that on this cue, Romeo is going to hold Juliet's hand and experience their first kiss amid all the drama they are facing. I tell you, this is rubbish. How can anyone still have time to stop and sweet talk to his sweetheart when he is being chased by the army! Like where did the army disappear to?" Marcus started getting all agitated as he tried to rip the plot apart._

"_Erm, Marcus, so what's our plan?" I tried to remind him of our initial purpose of being here._

"_See if I was the director, I would have planned for the army to charge in and capture Romeo before he can kiss Juliet! So here is where you come in. You get to be my actor!" Marcus handed me an old knight suit._

_We stood behind the stage at the top floor and looking down I can see Bailey at the centre stage reading through her lines and getting instructions from the student director._

"_Are you sure this is safe? I'm supposed to jump on this lighting rope, swoop down the knock Romeo out? What if I knock myself out before I knock him out?"_

_It's not that I'm chickening out, but Marcus' plan sure had some loop holes._

"_Trust me, you'll be fine. Just pretend you're like Tarzan! Remember to knock down Romeo and not Bailey!" Marcus gave me a pat on the back before signalling for me to jump._

_I adjusted my knight' suit and grabbed hold of the lighting rope, swung and I thought, wow Marcus was right, it might just work. Then again, I spoke too soon, as my hands were slipping and I couldn't exactly knock Romeo down like I imagine. I fell off the rope but lucky me, someone broke my fall._

_

* * *

_

"Cody! What are _you _doing here?" Bailey screamed at me again, trying to get my attention.

I hurriedly got off Romeo when I heard him groan in pain, "My ankle!"

Everyone began crowding around him, even Bailey.

I stepped away from the crowd, hoping to sneak off since they're distracted. However Bailey caught me by the collar before I could make my get away. Bailey was clearly furious with me.

"Now where are we supposed to find another Romeo?" Bailey sighed.

I did cause the trouble and maybe this is the moment for me to be a hero for my Bailey. I shot my hand up in the air, "Me. I'll be Romeo!"

"And you're going to let us down! I can't believe we call you our president." Apparently Aaron from Science Club was in the audience and he shouted at me when he heard my volunteerism. I saw him shake his head in disappointment, just like yesterday.

"Thank you for your services Mr Martin, but we won't be accepting your offer. In fact, Timothy was merely an understudy! The real Romeo is a transfer student on a spring programme. He has applied to be in the play and we offered him the role. However he was held back in his school back home due to some late assignments so we cast Timothy to allow for rehearsals to begin. Not to worry, our new Romeo's a professional at his school theatre performances and in fact, he'll be here this evening. Fantastic, I guess everything is in place! Everyone, that will be all for today, we'll be back tomorrow," the director informed the cast and crew and what's left of the audience.

Bailey was definitely relieved hearing the reassuring statement from the director but that didn't get me off the hook. She began starring at me, waiting for an explanation for my actions.

I guess it's good to start off by apologising, "Bailey, I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry when you don't mean it. Just _go_. Hanging around here will just make me even more mad." Bailey said.

"Bailey, please, just listen to me for two minutes. Okay, one minute," I counter offered after earning the stares of Bailey.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I admit. I was jealous and insecure!" I exclaimed as I raised my arms in annoyance. "How can I not be jealous? I'm not just going to be sit there and let some guy waltz in and sweep my girlfriend off her feet just because he speaks Shakespeare and wore pantaloons while I'm at the labs mixing ammonia and chlorine."

I sighed and was prepared to face the music of whatever treatment Bailey will throw at me. I hope it's not silent treatment; okay I will take silent treatment over breaking up with me.

Lucky for me, Bailey doesn't seem to be fuming anymore and finally understood my insecurities as her tone was no longer of anger.

"Oh Cody, _honey_, it's just a play. I promise you, the kiss will be nothing more than professionalism!" She smoothed my shoulders to calm my nerves. "And remember, you're the full package of both looks and brains. Where am I supposed to find someone else as good as you?" Bailey giggled.

I smiled and nodded. Seriously, I couldn't believe my luck. I trashed my girlfriend's rehearsal and not only did I not get any scolding, but she was comforting and reassuring me about our relationship!

"Just try not to push the next Romeo off the stage alright?" Bailey laughed.

I grinned and replied, "I will try to control myself from portraying a knight and Tarzan or running up on stage to punch Romeo during the scene."

"Where did you even get the knight's suit from? I think you look rather dashing in it, actually," Bailey fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I nearly melted into goo at that moment. I've been dating Bailey for over six months now and I still get cotton-mouth and butterflies all the time when I'm with her.

I absentmindedly nodded along before realising I need to reply, "It was Marcus' plan actually. If you like it, I shall wear it more often then. Well my fair maiden, shall we head for a smoothie?" I offered my arm for her to sling.

Before Bailey could reply, she was interrupted by a voice.

We looked up and got a shock. Bailey knew the jealousy moment is not going to end just yet and there will be a lot of assuring to do with him around as I felt her hand grip tightly to mine.

"Moose? _You_'re the spring transfer student?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: _

_We looked up and got a shock. Bailey knew the jealousy moment is not going to end just yet and there will be a lot of assuring to do with him around as I felt her hand grip mine._

"_Moose? You're the spring transfer student?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Moose went forward and gave Bailey a more than welcoming hug as he lifted her off the ground. Bailey giggled at the lift but realise she had to draw the line and demanded him to put her down.

"Moosey, it's so good to see you! Wow I've yet to see you since last summer at Buck's bait and beauty barn. Anyway, this is Cody, my boyfriend. We've mentioned him before and you guys last met at the Mulch Festival," Bailey said as she signalled to introduce me.

Well I did promise Bailey that I will keep my cool. Now is a good time to show her that I can be a real courteous gentleman. I stretched my hand out for a nice hand shake as I forced a smile.

"Sweet Niblets, you've grown a lot taller since I last saw you. Then you were only a tiny kid! Look at you! You should learn to eat more; you're kind of thin eh."

Now it was Bailey's turn to feel paranoid, not with the help of Moose's "flattering" words as I saw her fidgeting and kept looking back and forth at the both of us, as if worried I will break into a fight with Moose.

Bailey interrupted my train of thought and before I could reply to Moose's welcoming statement, she beat me to it, "So Moose, why Seven Seas High? I didn't even know you went back to school!"

"I've thought about it and you were right! There needs to be adventure in our short lifespan and I decided the best place to start in on the seas. So when there was the opportunity to be here, I jumped on it. Especially since I'll get to see my_ Baileykins,_ and my new friends!" Moose gave a tiny pat on my back as he spoke.

I could help it but twitched when I heard him call _my_ Bailey, Baileykins and I'm quite sure Bailey saw it as she quickly changed the conversation again.

"It's been a long day for us. As much as we'll love to show you around we're really beat. So see you tomorrow."

"Oh yes, at rehearsal. I'm really excited about it! Getting to act side by side with you -"

Worried that I may get agitated about the play, Bailey quickly cut in, "Right, see you," as she hurriedly held my hand and pulled me out of the drama theatre.

I turned back and saw Moose smiling and waving happily at us.

* * *

There was silence throughout our walk from the rehearsal ground to the smoothie bar.

Bailey was the first to break the silence, "Cody?"

I knew what she wanted to talk about. Moose. It's quite funny isn't it; I spent my whole day planning on how to get rid of Timothy when he wasn't even the real Romeo. As much as I hate Timothy yesterday, I think I found someone else to replace him. Who would have expected Moose to be back on board, let alone in our school and in Bailey's play, and _is_ Romeo. After the experience with Timothy and Bailey's reaction, I doubt I'll be thinking of another plan to get rid of _Romeo_ with Marcus any time soon. I don't fancy swinging on a rope again. I smiled as my Tarzan stunt replayed in my head.

"Don't worry; I won't push him off the stage. Even if I did, I think he wouldn't budge," I joked.

Bailey laughed at my remarks.

"Sweetie, can we not talk about Moose. Let's talk about us," she chimed.

"I know you're merely distracting me, but I like it," I couldn't help but smiled at her. "How about rescheduling our time together? I have decathlon preparation every evening from 5 to 7 and towel boy job on alternate days in the afternoon after class. You on the other hand have rehearsals every afternoon from 2 to 6, wow that's tough to fit in time for us!"

"Oh I've also promised London that on days where there are no rehearsals or when it ends early, I'll be helping out at _One Of A Kind_," Bailey added.

I starred at Bailey, seriously, she's a workaholic. "Okay I know it's difficult but we'll make things work. I'll come by to see your rehearsals on alternate days before decathlon and we can spend some time together in between your breaks, how's that?" I proposed.

Bailey kissed my cheek. I take that as a yes.

* * *

Class ended a little late today as Ms Tutweiller started to drone on about her lack of love life, again. It was only till the second bell rang did Ms T realise she was eating up into her free time. I hurriedly left the classroom and headed for the drama theatre as I only had an hour to visit Bailey at rehearsal before having to rush off for my towel boy duty.

Rehearsal had begun and I quietly strolled into the theatre, and sat at the back row facing the stage. Bailey was running her lines for her scene with the Capulet family, engaging herself with her cast. I like it when she gets all dramatic; it's quite different from her usual animated and comedic appearance around me.

I've never really been into Shakespeare; I find literature quite mundane as compared to the ever-changing nature of astrophysics and just basically sciences, but Bailey has been influencing me quite a bit into the humanities. To get to know her play better in-depth, I have read up on a large number of Shakespeare' work hoping to impress Bailey with my knowledge someday.

I was dreaming about how my interest has changed recently with Bailey, that I didn't notice the appearance of the son of the Montague family on stage in a scene with Bailey. Moose made a mistake with his scene and Bailey was happily giggling with him, giving him a pat on the back as encouragement. I do try to keep my jealous out of bay, trying to be less obvious whenever Bailey hangs around with him, but I think I'm failing miserably at it. When on stage, well there's nothing I can do about their _chemistry_ together, but off stage, I try to limit their contact by monopolising my time with her. Sadly, on days where I'm away on decathlon preparation, I'm not sure how protected my Bailey is from _Romeo_. Bailey has assured me time and time again on not to worry about Moose, but Moose has been too friendly that it creeps me out. I'm Bailey's current boyfriend, and he's her ex, there's no way he can be so supportive of our relationship. I hope I'm just being paranoid, I really wish I can truly be friendly around him, but each time I see him with Bailey around, I can't help but worry.

I was awoken from my immense thinking by a hug from Bailey. Apparently it was break time between scenes.

"Thanks for coming again Cody, I know you're really busy and should totally be preparing for your decathlon. I don't want your team to come knocking on my door if you miss valuable preparation time just for me alright?" Bailey smiled cheekily at me.

"I'm Cody Martin, I'm good with time management," I replied. "Come; let me tell you something I read about Romeo and Juliet last night," I tried to impress her.

"Aww you specially read up just for me, that's so sweet Cody," Bailey was gushing over my sensitivity over her interests, "You've never really liked tragedy or drama! I must really be a huge influence!" She giggled.

"Yes, yes you are, but don't flatter yourself too much," I joked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

"_I'm Cody Martin, I'm good with time management," I replied. "Come; let me tell you something I read about Romeo and Juliet last night," I tried to impress her._

"_Aww you specially read up just for me, that's so sweet Cody," Bailey was gushing over my sensitivity over her interests, "You've never really liked tragedy or drama! I must really be a huge influence!" She giggled._

"_Yes, yes you are, but don't flatter yourself too much," I joked._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

A week has passed since Moose was on deck, and the play is now coming into its final stages of full dress rehearsals. Bailey hardly have any free time with me recently, it's always been about rehearsals and lines practice with her cast mates, so the best time for us to meet is for me to visit her at rehearsals like I always try to do.

It's been a long day in school and after class I headed to the drama theatre, but only to find out that rehearsal was being cancelled for the day. It was said to be a treat for the cast and crew for the great practice in the last whole week. I was more than glad to know that I can finally have some alone time with _my_ _girl_. I suppose Bailey might be at _One Of A Kind_ but I decided to head to her cabin first.

I knocked on her cabin door and pushed forward the half-opened door, "Hey London, is Bailey around?" I asked as I saw London blowing her nails.

"Oh goody, finally someone is here. Okay my nails are done and I need to go out to get them tanned. Bailey didn't bring her keys when she went out to grab some things she left behind at the store, could you stay behind till she's back?"

Before I could answer, London was already out of the door, doing her 'fresh-toe-nails-painted' walk.

I decided to entertain myself by exploring Bailey's room. It's interesting how I'm here quite often, especially during the weekends where we'll spend time in Bailey's room studying or finishing up on our homework, but I've seldom had the chance to really look around and admire the wonderful things she hangs on her walls or what display she has on her shelves.

It's quite distinct, the parting between Bailey's and London's side of the room. London's side was full of sparkles. No wonder the pot hole is always closed, if sun shines down here, I think it'll be much too bright to see where anything is at. Bailey's side gave me a more homely feel, with photographs of her family back in Kettlecorn, and the adventures we have on deck and at different countries. Stuff toys were everywhere too, I picked up a whale soft toy from Bailey's bed and smiled at it.

* * *

_It was after the whale saving incident when S.S. Tipton was stopped for a day or two to help the whales which were passing by our ship to travel on safely._

"_I really miss our whales, Cody," Bailey was clearly moody the whole day._

_I decided to cheer her up with a little surprise, "Here honey, I have something for you and I think you'll like it," I said as I handed her the toy._

"_Aww Cody, it's a Cody-blowholey soft toy!" Bailey hugged tightly to the tiny creature._

"_Yup, it wails when you squeeze its tummy and I have also bought another one too, and I'm keeping it with me to remind me of Bailey-whaley," I added._

"_You sure the guys won't tease you about it when they see a soft toy on your bed?" Bailey questioned._

"_Anything for Bailey-whaley is worth it."_

_Bailey giggled and gave me a hug that warmed my heart, not to mention, it kept a smile plastered on my face for the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

I continued looking around her side of the cabin. Her shelves held many wonderful souvenirs from the various places we have been to: a small Coliseum model from the time we were in Rome; a sushi plasticine mould from Toyko that works like an eraser too; a small Buckingham palace model from the time we stopped by England; a small replica of the Bruj Dubai, tallest building in the world, and many more items from around the world filling up her first two shelves. Also, there lies her crown from the Miss Tipton Beauty Pageant a few months ago.

_

* * *

_

"_Bailey you were really amazing," I chimed._

"_Well it's good that I won, I have to be on par with my beauty pageant contestant boyfriend too," Bailey laughed. "You know what honey; Zack sent me a photo of you back when you were in the pageant. I think we would have been BFFs too if I've known you then." _

_Shock was all over my face, "Zack!"_

_

* * *

_

I shook my head as I thought of that memory. I looked at my watch and realise it's been half an hour since I've started touring Bailey's room. I wonder when Bailey is going to be back, it might be quite a while, and maybe I should get a head start on my homework so I approached Bailey's desk.

Normally, Bailey is quite a neat freak, so it's quite uncommon to see her table filled with stacks of things, one on top of another. I guess she might have been too busy with long hours of rehearsals these few days to have time to pack her table. I took the first layer off, Teen Monthly Magazine, wow who knew Bailey reads such stuff too, I'm guessing probably under the influence of London. I folded it and tucked it neatly on the top of the desk where all her books are stacked nicely. I cleared out her paper, organised them and placed them in her folder for school. Lastly at the bottom, I see a photo album, it's the one I gave her for our _half-a-versary_. I never knew the importance of such half-a-year celebration, I still remember that day.

_

* * *

_

"_Hey Cody, isn't today just the perfect day?" Bailey beamed at me._

"_Yea it's sunny, nice cool wind and it doesn't mess my hair," I casually said._

"_Well it is a rather special day isn't it?"Bailey continued._

"_I guess so" I couldn't take the hint she kept telling me._

"_I changed my mind; it's not a great day after all. If you are looking for me, I'll be in my cabin," Bailey's expression totally changed as she left for her cabin._

_It was only until London told me that Bailey was getting mad at her for no reason in their cabin, mentioning about some half-varsity thing, did I realise it was our 6 months celebration. I knew it was a little late, but I planned to save what's left of the day. It took me an hour to make the album; made reservations on the deck's restaurant and finally sent a bouquet of roses to Bailey. _

_She turned up for dinner looking fabulous like always._

"_Oh Cody, you remembered!" She was smiling from ear to ear when she saw all the preparations I have done up for our special day._

"_Of course," I grinned, as I secretly thanked London._

_

* * *

_

I smiled at the album, tried to close it shut, but there seemed to be some book that was placed in the middle of one of the pages. I held the album up and the book slid down and fell on the ground. My reflexes weren't fast enough to catch it. I heaved a sigh of relieve that it was not something fragile.

I bent to pick it up, was about to close the book and planned to put it together nicely with the album until I glanced and noticed the words, _'Cody'_ and _'Moose'_ being mentioned a few times on the page. It was Bailey's handwriting. I placed a finger on the page to keep it bookmarked and flipped to the front:

_This is the property of Bailey Pickett. My Diary._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, most of you don't really like Moose, don't worry he's not here to make trouble :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_I bent to pick it up, was about to close the book and planned to put it together nicely with the album until I glanced and noticed the words, 'Cody' and 'Moose' being mentioned a few times on the page. It was Bailey's handwriting. I placed a finger on the page to keep it bookmarked and flipped to the front: _

_This is the property of Bailey Pickett. My Diary._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Bailey's diary. I flipped back to my finger. No I shouldn't be reading this, Bailey trusts me and I need to respect her privacy. Sadly I was lured by the devil that spoke in my head, _come on, it's just a little peek. Bailey doesn't have to know_. I fell for it just like that.

* * *

_22__nd__ April 2010_

_It has been quite a fruitful day today at rehearsals. I did my lines well and my director even praised me for making the rehearsal a smooth journey today. Moose's lines didn't go so well, he needs more practice and she said I need to work with him on it._

_It was great that Cody came by to support me today. In fact, he's here rain or shine, on days he doesn't have towel duty. Each time I felt nervous on stage, I will look at the audience and he will be seated right at the back, smiling and giving me a thumb up. It really calms my nerves and makes me more confident. What will I do without him? (smiley face)_

_

* * *

_

I smiled as I read that paragraph. _See reading it wasn't half bad was it, now it makes you happy and you know how Bailey feels about it too_, the devil in me edges me on.

_No, that's enough Cody. You should stop here. Reading further will not benefit you. Bailey may be back any moment!_ My conscience finally spoke up but it was too late as I have continued reading on.

* * *

_Cody had decathlon prep today till rather late so he couldn't have dinner with me, so as I sat at the canteen having my meal and Moose came by to chat. At first I really did have my guard up, I was worried that he might try to get us back together, or ask me to go back to Kettlecorn again. Instead, he proved me wrong. He shared stories from home since I've left, both from my family and the town. Chatting with him never felt more comfortable that at some point I might have seen the side of Moose that I kind of enjoyed when we were together. Flashbacks began flooding my memory, and I really missed the simpler times back in Kettlecorn, not everything was about school, competition or work. It was just freedom in the farm every day. When Moose was talking, I felt lost in his story, and I might have starred at his eyes for too long. I should have known he always had dreamy eyes, which was why I fell for him from the beginning, other than growing up together. For a moment there, I forgot about Cody and all I could think of was Moose. I felt really ashamed of myself after that._

_

* * *

_

I paused at that paragraph, letting my hand relax on the table, the book resting on the album again. I closed my eyes and the first image that popped up was Bailey riding a horse on a farm, I smiled at the image of her being so carefree. The next moment, another horse rode beside her and it was Moose. He grinned at her and Bailey giggled, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek from across her horse.

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the door open.

"Cody? What are doing in my room? Where's London?" Bailey smiled at me.

"How do you feel now that Moose is on the ship and that you're spending so much time with him?" I didn't reply her previous question as I shot her one.

Bailey approached me with a questioning look on her face, worried once again that the jealousy phase is back on.

I held up her diary, "For a moment there, I forgot about Cody and all I could think of was Moose," I read aloud.

_Put the diary down you idiot_, the angel in me shouted.

_No, say what you really mean. How can she do this to you?_ The devil won again.

"Is that what I think it is? My diary?" Bailey was fuming, "How dare you read my diary! It's personal!" She snatched her diary out of my grasp.

"It was lying on the table. If I didn't, I wouldn't have known how you felt about Moose! How can you do this to me, Bailey?" I questioned again.

"Me? This is my fault that you read my diary? I trusted you Cody, and you invaded my privacy," Bailey was in a mix of anger and disappointment.

Bailey could tell I was not listening to her unless she talked about the Moose incident. She was close to tears as she flipped the pages of her diary and began reading:

* * *

_25__th__ April 2010_

_I was wrong. I never saw Moose the same way as I did when I was a kid. Then, I was young and naïve, Moose was the town's future boy hero, the mayor of Kettlecorn but he never understood me. I wanted to pursue adventure, but he liked the old tradition and safe routes. I like butter corn and he like them plain. When I wanted to continue with high school, he thought I was being silly and told me to stay home and master in cooking, he wants good meals from his wife in future. I remember getting really mad at him. Moose being on board now, sharing the wonderful stories just makes me miss Kettlecorn, not the memories we had together. That's over, it ended. I'm glad I didn't let me emotions get over me and make the wrong mistake again. _

_Cody is my everything now and he will always be. I trust him with my whole life. I can't wait till he's out from decathlon prep, every minute away from him seems like days. I miss my boyfriend. Maybe I can stand outside the classroom and see if I can take a peep at him. He's really cute when he's all over science. Recently he even read up on Shakespeare just to impress me, how cute is that?_

_

* * *

_

Bailey read the last line, slammed her diary and left it on her desk.

"You've already read one post, and I've read you one. Go ahead and read more then," tears started flowing from her eyes as she ran out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

"_You've already read one post, and I've read you one. Go ahead and read more then," tears started flowing from her eyes as she ran out of the room._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Why do I keep hurting her? I realise what I have done was wrong beyond all levels. I should have trusted her from the beginning and how could I have read her diary, there's a reason why she wrote there and not tell me. Especially after the entry she wrote about me, it made me feel more ashamed that I misjudged her unfairly. It's going to be difficult to win her trust back, but Bailey is my everything too, I can't lose her over my silly mistake. Even if I have to beg or re-woo her all over again, I'll do it till I win her back. I ran after her, trying to keep pace with her, making sure I don't lose sight of her.

"Bailey, please let me explain," I pleaded.

Instead of looking at me, Bailey instantaneously walked faster in the other direction.

I sighed, "I'm sorry?" I tried again.

She totally ignored me, normally Bailey will give me that, _'you think sorry will always work'_ speech but I guess not this time.

"I like your dress," I complimented, hoping to get at least a smile, even though I knew it was a stupid time to make such a comment.

As expected, she totally ignored my comment and tried to ditch me by walking into _One of a Kind_ and closing the door at my face. Okay, I totally deserved that.

I trailed behind her and entered the shop even though it wasn't the opening hours yet as I rubbed my bruised cheek, "Did I mention that your shoes really match your dress and it really brings out your brown eyes?" I continued hoping that flirting will help, but I've never been a smooth guy. Normally Bailey laughs and giggles _at_ me when I'm saying a joke, rather than _with_ me.

Our one-sided conversation lasted all the way to the shop's storeroom, where she began her stock counting, completely ignoring my existence. I leaned against the door in defeat. Silent treatment has never been more difficult.

"Bailey," I started again.

She turned around to acknowledge my existence, bit down on her lip, trying to stop the tears as she spoke, "Hearts are often broken by words left unspoken, but at times, silence may be better. And this is one of such times," before turning back to face the shelves and pretended to be stock-taking.

"Bailey, please don't do this to me. I know you have every right to be angry. I've been such a jerk, reading your diary, not trusting you, shouting at you when I don't even have the facts right. You've always been so supportive of me all the time," I paused before continuing, "I must be such a disappointment to you, and I don't really know how I'm going to win your trust back but I assure you I will do whatever it takes, how long it takes, till you're willing to trust me again. And I promise I will work on my jealousy issues."

She turned back again and urged me to continue. Her face was all blotchy, her mascara was running, and it's entirely my fault that she's crying; over a mistake that _I_ have made. I felt really awful at that point.

I became more anxious as her eyes narrowed and she continued to glare at me.

"I was waiting for you in your cabin and you were out for quite a long while so I decided to do some work while waiting. Your desk was a little messy so I thought it'll be nice to have it neat and tidy, just the way you like it. I didn't mean to read your diary, I was stacking your materials and it slipped out from our half-a-versary photo album,"

"And you thought, hmmm why not read it since it's open and Bailey's not around, ignoring the fact that you were invading my privacy!" her voice was rather shaky as she spoke.

"No, I mean, yes. I read it. I wanted to close it but at a glance I saw my name, I saw Moose's name, and recently you guys have been spending quite a lot of time together that I was just a little curious about how you thought of him since he came on board,"

"You could have just asked me!" Bailey retorted.

"I know, I should have just done that instead of reading your diary. I was afraid of the truth. I was afraid that you will say you prefer hanging out with him instead of me, that dating me was a big mistake. Look at Moose, he's the perfect guy, he has broad shoulders and he's tall and tanned, he can wrestle a bull, he knows Shakespeare, and you guys have _history_ together. I'm _just_ Cody, a nerdy and _dorky_ science club guy. I'm sorry, Bailey," I replied matter-of-factly and sighed as I began to realise how useless I am compared to Moose, no wonder Bailey likes him.

I felt Bailey's hand touch mine, "Oh Cody, dating you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You're more than just a science guy; I like it when you get all interested in science. Even though you hate literature, you were willing to spend so much of your time reading it just because I like it. You're caring, sweet, and sensitive; you really mean it when you said you'll crawl to the ends of the Earth to make me happy. You make promises that you keep and each time I see you, my mood gets all cheery, and you always know how to make me smile. Even if you're dorky, you are _my _dorky guy,"

I was filled with happiness when Bailey said that. With that, I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively, while hers were wrapped around mine.

"Cody, I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you," Bailey added, "I know what I wrote in my diary may seem like I'm leaving you for Moose, _oh gosh_ Cody, I'm sorry too,"

I starred at her, shocked that she's apologising to me, "For?"

"I didn't think how you must have felt after reading it,"

"Well I had no business reading your diary in the first place," I interrupted her train of thoughts.

"It still must be awful to read about your girlfriend gushing about some other guy, even if it is in my diary," Bailey held me tighter as she spoke.

"Yeah, it was rather painful seeing you and Moose rehearsal all the time too, the way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand; but I really do try to make an effort to be, well, _less_ jealous," I told her.

"I'm always frustrated at you for being jealous at guy classmates that I hang out with, but I didn't realize that I'm the one who should change. I should always think of how _you_ would feel if you see me getting close to a guy," Bailey continued, "I mean I would be furious if some girl starts spending more time with you than I should be!"

"You don't have to worry about that, I doubt any girl will want to mess with you," I smiled at her.

Bailey looked up, "Good, then I'll have you all to myself," and smiled at me, making my heart soar. _Gosh, how I love that smile_. It was so sweet and cute, and I love knowing that we're back to the way it was. She kissed me gently on the nose, before snaking her arms around my neck, and we kissed until we were out of breath. Bailey waited for a while before leaning in for more; not that I was complaining.

"You just can't keep your hands off me," I teased breathlessly, kissing her again.

"Kissing in the storeroom...very romantic," she giggled as I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Bailey, are you done with the stock-taking?"

Sadly, we were interrupted by London.

Bailey quickly jumped off me, but one of her hands was still around my neck.

"Well I see you've counted that one more than once," London pointed at me before walking out of the storeroom.

I stared blankly at Bailey, waiting for an explanation.

"London may always seem to not know what's happening around her, but she's much smarter than she looks," Bailey said

"Now, where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, especially Shakespeare's work._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I'm glad things worked out between me and Bailey, with less time wasted on worrying about losing her, I was able to concentrate better on leading my team in the decathlon. It was rather easy to win the trust of my team mates, I baked a cake for them on the first day back on preparation and they were bribed and we were able to work better with each other from then on. Well, we may not have won the tournament, losing out on just a point in the semi-finals, but there were various experiences we have gain throughout our road to the competition. Mr Letterman was proud of us even when we lost, he said he has never seen another team with more dedication than us, but then again, it was only Seven Seas High first year in the tournament. We did win one trophy, for best school spirit; sadly the trophy was only a mere 10 centre-meters high. They should totally get London to sponsor the decathlon.

It's really strange how I've matured in the past few weeks than I ever did in the last few months. I've made so many mistakes just in this these short few weeks. Anymore and my life can be a drama too, just add a little tragedy spin to it and maybe It might be the next best literature piece. Watch out Shakespeare, Cody Martin is in the house. I wonder if they give Nobel prizes on literature, as long as Nobel prizes are included, I'm all for more literature works.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Prince ended the last scene as the audience rose for a standing ovation for the whole cast.

Bailey and Moose rose from their dying scene and bowed for further applause from the crowd.

Sure, it bugged me that they held hands as they bowed, but so did the rest of the cast.

Sure, anger rose in me when I saw Romeo and Juliet kiss in the earlier scene, but I know it was pure professionalism like Bailey promised.

Sure, having Moose on deck did affect Bailey's thoughts and my normally rational emotions, but without his appearance, our relationship wouldn't have gone through the test and survived, and only to have our bond stronger than ever.

Bailey was there for me for my decathlon tournament and I'm glad her play wasn't held in the same week, as I would definitely be willing to miss my decathlon to be here for Bailey, not that Bailey would have allowed for that to happen. I approached the stage with a bouquet of roses at hand for _my lady_. She was busy thanking the cast and crew for their hard work and effort the past few weeks, but she scooted over the moment she saw me.

"Thank you for the roses, Cody. They're beautiful," Bailey smiled intently at me before admiring her roses.

"Well, not as beautiful as you," my comment sure made Bailey giggle.

Moose came by to say hi, and he's really not that bad. I know, shocking to hear me say that, right.

"Hey lil' fella and _Juliet_, isn't it great that the play is finally over? I'm tired of all the rehearsals every day! This is probably my last play for a long while, I need a break, and I definitely miss the farm. It's been great having you'all here, making me feel welcome. I'll surely miss the ship when I leave for home next week!" Moose said before going all serious and added, "Cody, I'm really happy that Bailey has found the perfect boy who treats her well, take good care of her for me yeah."

I nodded in acknowledgement as he walked back to gather roses from the crowd, apparently he has caught the sights of many young ladies on the ship.

"So honey, what are you most glad that it's finally the end of my play run? Moose leaving the ship or more time together?" Bailey asked.

"Moose isn't all that bad, I kind of like him, it's a shame he's leaving,"

Bailey rolled her eyes at me, "You're only saying that 'cos he praised you!"

"Let it be known that it wasn't self-praise," I said laughing.

* * *

_Hey!_

_I'm done with the story! I wanted to end at the previous chapter but I decided to do a short closure to the decathlon and the play. Thanks for reading & do review :) I have yet to decide on the next story idea, so you might not hear from me for a while and I'll also be busy at camp. But thank you once again for all who have read, and those who reviewed! Keep the Cailey spirit alive even though they're no longer a couple D: One day Cailey will reunite and we can rejoice! _

_Cherios,_

_Denise_


End file.
